


The Lost Hope

by Firestarmlp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Nico di Angelo, Bullying, F/M, Implied cancer death, Leo Valdez Is Not Dead, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy is a Good Bro, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Robin is a good bro, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestarmlp/pseuds/Firestarmlp
Summary: Galene Star's only good thing that she has in her shitty live is her half-brother Percy Jackson. Don't forget the only reason that she was in that damned warehouse was that she was hunting Kobra. But when she saves Batman and Robin from being held captive in a Kobra warehouse a choice is made for her. After sharing a deadly secret with the Dark Knight she joins the Team. I do not own anything.





	1. Grumpy Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, except for the OC's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bold italics* Thoughts   
> (italics) translations  
> 'italics' phone screen/text messages

Galene hated mornings. She normally had to get up around five am so that she has time to heal in the shower from last night. As Galene got to school and managed to put her backpack in her locker she was forced to move before she got her nose got smashed. She looked up and sighed,

          _***Wonderful John with his band of clopheads. I knew that it was a bad idea to draw attention to myself. But he was sorta asking for it. And this was such a good beginning too.*** _

         "You need a lesson Galene. No one beats my time a gets away with it."

         "Is that right? That not what the Coach said. She told me the only reason you were on the team was that your rich daddy paid your way on. So that makes me wonder, just how long have you been learning to be a prat daddy’s boy?"

         "You can't call me that," John growled, his face bleeding to firetruck red.

         "Oh, I'm sorry. How long have you be learning to be a prat, John?" Galene snickered as his face went from red to a shade of purple.

         "Your worthless Galene. I don't know how the hell you beat my time, but you're going to pay for it. Maybe you should just take yourself off the team now since I am going to make your life living hell on it." Then he hit her in the stomach, then once in the face. She slid down on the ground trying to stop herself from lashing out and keeping in the present time. _***I am at school. Sal is not here. I am a school, it can’t be Sal remember, Sal is at the apartment passed out drunk. Slow down your breathing Galene. Nice and steady. You can not have a panic attack at school.***_ Suddenly a loud female voice shouted,

         "HEY! STOP THAT!!" Startled she pushed her back against the locker. A hand touched her shoulder, making her flinch. Opening her eyes Galene stared a face that was right in front of her. Longish red hair and soft green eyes looked at her with a mix of worry and confusion. Galene smiled and brought her hand out to take the one that had touched her shoulder.

         "Thanks for that. John thinks that I need to be taught a lesson for betting his swim time. My name is Galene. What's yours?" Galene asked with a little pain in mixed in with her voice. _***Damn, I need to get better at hiding pain.***_

         "Megan Morse. What class do you have next? I have math with Mr. Babbitt." Megan replied.

         "Let me look." Galene pulled out her planner and class schedule. "I have math with him too. I’ll walk with you to the class, is that ok?” Megan smiled and helped Galene stand up.

         “Let’s go!”

* * *

Time skip to the end of the day.

* * *

 Mr. Babbitt gave the two of them a project on ‘getting to know you’ together after he heard why they arrived together. Galene learned in that class and during the rest of the day, that Megan was a transfer from another school. She loves the old Hello Megan TV show. She is raised by her uncle and loves cheerleading. As they were walking to the library, Galene felt her phone buzz. Taking it out she looked at the screen, _One text message from ASSHOLE_

         “What does he want?” Galene mumbled and looked at the message then paled. _‘hey shithead you better get home now, or you’ll get double punishment.’_ "σκατά. _(shit)_ I am late. I have to do go. Sorry, Megan. I'll talk to you tomorrow. " Then turned and ran toward home 

* * *

 

 M'gann

* * *

Megan was always early. She loved school and all of her teachers. As she was walking to her first period, she heard cheering. As she walked towards the cheering, she saw a group of upperclassmen and a sophomore fighting. Well more like the upperclassmen beating on the sophomore

         "HEY! STOP THAT!!" Megan yelled attracting the attention of a teacher. The boys were taken away, and Megan ran to the sophomore. She was leaning on the lockers with her hands covering her head. "Here let me help," Megan said reaching her hand to touch the sophomore. She flinched really bad which Megan jerked her hand away. She had long onyx black curly hair and startling sea-green eyes that look like the calm seas. She wearing jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. The girl looked at her face then to her hand. She reached her hand and grabbed Megan’s hand.  
        "Thanks for that. John thinks that I need to be taught a lesson for betting his swim time. My name is Galene. What's yours?" Galene asked her voice rough with pain.  
         "Megan Morse. What class do you have next? I have math with Mr. Babbitt" Megan replied.  
         "Let me look." Galene pulled out a school planner and a class schedule. "I have math with him too. I’ll walk with you to the class, is that ok?” Megan smiled and helped Galene stand up.  
         “Let’s go!”

* * *

 Time skip ending of the school day.

* * *

 

Mr. Babbitt gave the two of them a project on ‘getting to know you’ together after he heard why they arrived together. Galene Star as she found out is the only daughter of Amanda Star. Her father was lost at sea before she was born. Her mother remarried but still kept her maiden name. She also very high levels of ADHD and dyslexia. But can’t take any of normal medicals cuz she is allergic to them. So she mostly just drank coffee whenever she could. She loves swimming and being next to an open body of water is a dream come true for her. They were going to the library when Galene got a text from her step-dad and paled.  
         "σκατά. I am late. I have to do go. Sorry, Megan. I'll talk to you tomorrow. " And with that, the young teen turned around and ran. Megan looked at the retreating form with confusion.  
          _ ***Why did she pale like that?***_ Connor walked up beside her.  
         "Who was that M'gann?" M'gann turned to look at Connor.  
         "Her name is Galene Star. Mr. Babbitt put us together for a project. We were supposed to work on it in the library when she got a text from her step-dad. And had to go." Connor nodded.  
         "Let's go back to the cave." This time, M'gann nodded. Both superheroes left to the nearest zeta tube.


	2. Important Information… He is Not Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bold italics* Thoughts   
> (italics) translations
> 
>  
> 
> Graphic child abuse in this chapter, please don't read if it would trigger you. Skip till the flashback.

As Galene ran to the apartment that she was forced to home for 15 years. As Galene walked in, a beer bottle crashed next to her face “ You're late.” Sal waddled up to me.

        “I’m sorry, I had to do something for school and I got here as.…” Sal’s fist slammed into her stomach. Galene doubled over coughing.

        “I don’t care. You’re late when I say your late bitch.” Another fist hit her face. Then a harsh slap making her land in the pile of the beer glass. Galene whimpered. He then walked to the kitchen, probably to get another beer. She got up a limped to her pitiful room. Locking the door behind her, Galene quickly pulled out all of the glass shards that was in her side. Galene then grabbed the canteen of nectar and drank a bit. She then changed out of her bloody long sleeve shirt. She looked at herself in the broken mirror. She lean body had numerous scars all over her body. All were from monsters, although most were from the human kind of monster. Her eyes drifted to the large scar that raked across her torso. That one was from a knife that Sal had and tried to kill her. Her mom found her and stitched her up. When asked Galene had lied to her mom and told her that it was a monster that did it. Galene winced as she brought out a clean pair of a long-sleeve blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans. After putting them on she grabbed her dirt brown knitted jacket. In one of the pockets was her black, blue and gold mask that she wore last night. Opening her window, she jumped out onto the fire escape. Then making her way down, she walked along with the path that she knew by memory. Looking up, she saw a dark shape jumping across an alley and sighed.

 _ ***Ah the Bat wants to know who I am.***_ Galene plugged in her headphones and started her playlist while recalling last night's ‘adventure.’

* * *

 Flashback

* * *

 It was around midnight. Galene heard Sal pass out on the couch, so she thankfully she wouldn’t have to deal with him till tomorrow morning. She had heard a rumor that her mother’s condition was because of a cult of villains, called Kobra. With some help for Neriads and horses, she tracked them to a warehouse in downtown Gotham. As Galene got to the warehouse thanks to vapor travel and unicorn drought, she knew that she was in the right place. The vast number of guards helped and all of them dressed like a snake. Vapor traveling in; Galene moved quickly opening doors and looking in. On the last door in the hallway that she opened, Galene saw Batman and Robin in iron chains tied up and unconscious.

 _ ***Great this is going to make my job a lot harder.***_ Galene thought. Quietly closing the door, Galene walked away until one thought wormed into her head. _***Could I look mom straight in the eye after this? What would Percy say? Or Leo? Robin was Leo’s favorite superhero, well if Leo was still alive…*** _Sighing Galene turned on her heel and walked back to the door, and vapor traveled in. Landing in the shadows, which was a good thing because there was a guard on duty, _***Wow Kobra must have had some serious financial issues if they can only have one guard for the two very powerful heroes***_ Chuckling quietly Galene unsheathed one of her silver daggers, and slowly followed the shadows until she was right behind the guard; Galene brought the weighted handle down on the guard head. The Kobra goon crumpled on the floor. Using the water in the air Galene created a rope that as strong as titanium. _***I guess I made the water tighter than I should have, but goons are μαλάκες (assholes) So sue me.***_ Running over to the Dynamic Duo, She cut the iron chains that was holding them. Galene could tell that Robin was showing signs of waking up and somewhat uninjured, but Batman looked more injured. Frowning she poured some water into her hands and placed them on Batman’s head and a pulled her healing powers thru the water. 

* * *

 

 Batman’s P.O.V

* * *

 

    _***Worst idea ever. Why did I agree with Robin about this assignment? Oh yea he used the goddamn puppy dog eyes.***_ Batman eyes launched open and tried to sit up. He felt a soft push that kept him lying down.

   “You should lay back down; you still have a small concussion.” A feminine voice whispered. He turned at looked at the girl who was kneeling next to him. She had long fiery red hair in a french braid. She had a black mask with was that blue and gold swirled detailing. Her armor was silver with a glowing bronze for her arm braces. A sea green trident was above her right breast. On her waist was two gun holsters with what looked like a revolver handgun with an ancient Greek inscription. She also had multiple daggers holders around her armor. Batman laid back down head pounding. A blue light came from that top of his skull. Instantly his head stopped pounding.

    “Who are you?”

    “G… Never mind that. Robin is fine and will be waking up shortly. Now I got to go now.” The girl stood up and did a half a smile. “ You should leave right now with Robin; no one knows at the moment that you guys are free. The only guard that does know is currently tied up at the moment, and unconscientious. For me this place is a dead end, hey maybe we’ll meet up sometimes” Suddenly lights started to flash and alarms blared.

    "Oh Come on!!!! I just wanted some Fucking information!!!!!." G whipped around and started cursing in what sounded like Greek. The door on the left slammed opened and a battalion of Kobra goons with the head Kobra. 

    "Interesting. The door was electronically locked, how did you get in?"

    "Now that is a secret that I have no interest in telling the likes of you." Kobra frowned. 

    "I'm afraid that it is in your best interest to tell me how you got in." G just smiled raised her hand. 

    "We'll see about that asshole." Everything turned blue tinted. "Batman, you and Robin can stay in here till you guys feel up to fighting. Only you can get out and once I leave no one can get in." Batman nodded. The girl turned and brought out the two guns. She then left the bubble, which then turned into an ice looking dome. Batman watched as G kicked, backflipped, and shot at all of the goons.  _ ***Damn whoever taught her how to fight did a very good job at it.***_ Robin groaned.

    "Damn that hurt. Hey Bats, how did we get free?"

    "Apparently we were rescued by a newbie." Robin froze. His white eye covers widened.

    "Ah, I hope the Team never finds out. They would never let me live in down."  Batman chuckled. "So who saved us?"

    "The girl currently kicking Kobra's asses." Robin whipped around and looked outside the ice. G had put away her guns and was using throwing knives and was that water? Both Batman and Robin were surprised at the level of skill the girl had. Soon all of the goons were wrapped up and the head snake was pretty much encased in ice. G turned around, waved her hand which causes all of the throwing knives to return to her. With that the girl vaporized like smoke like smoke, leaving a Caribbean blue sticky note saying,

_Batman, if you want to know who I am,_

_And why I was at a Kobra warehouse_

_Come to St. Barnes Hospital at 5:00. Room 157_

_I will warn you it is NOT a happy story or a happy ending._

_-G_

End flashback


	3. Someone Once Told Me That The World Was Trying to Kill Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bold italics* Thoughts   
> (italics) translations
> 
>  
> 
> Warning creepy doctor.... very creepy doctor

Galene was brought out of herself induced flashback, as she reached the hospital doors. Galene took a deep breath steeling her wayward nerves. St. Barnes was nothing special. Three levels, 350 rooms, a small chapel, a crappy food court, and a play area for the kids. In all a decent hospital. She walked to the reception desk.

“Hello again, Galene, How was your second day of school?” Miranda Honda ask her as Galene signed in. She is very nice, Asian from the looks of it, and roughly around 20 to 25 years old. Long brownish black hair and obsidian eyes.

“Hello, Miranda. School was ok, I like my teachers, and I made the school swim team. Although I could have dealt without the pissed off daddy’s boy trying one up me but whatever” Miranda laughed.

“Good for you Galene. And yes daddy’s boys aren’t very fun.” Miranda turned her attention back to her computer screen after it beeped, and Galene walked toward the elevator.  As she got to her mom’s room, she saw a bat-like figure standing at the edge of the bed looking confused. Taking a breath, she opens the door; Batman looked like he was about to go out the window when she half smiled.

“I knew you would come.” Galene sat down next to her mom. Batman stopped and looked at her.  
 ****

“You can’t be ‘G.' You seem different. And who is this.” He moved back to the room and looked at Galene.

“I have a mask that changes my hair from black to fiery red. This happens my mom; the doc’s say that she was poisoned, and a friend said that it might have been Kobra who poisoned her, although I would not know why.” **_*bull shit. It was most likely because she fell in love with Poseidon.*_**  

“She is dying.” It wasn’t a question.  
Galene nodded her head. Her eyes teared up, but she was not about to break down crying in front of the superhero who life she just saved. 

“Yes… yes, she is. I was foolish to go to that damned warehouse. If you want to reprimand me go ahead, nothing can hurt worse than seeing your only parent slowly get taken away from you and you, can’t do SHIT.” At this point, a few tears slipped through and fell on the white sheets.   _ ***Also being abused by your supposed stepfather, who treats you like shit and beats you like a goddamned dog.***_ “But I do not regret saving you and Robin. That was the last hope I had, the warehouse, and it failed. I don’t have the money for any other doctor. This hospital is the only thing I can afford. And soon it will run out. And she will die alone.” Galene was full on crying at this point. Covering her face in the hope of having some dignity at the end of the night, but it was too late.  Her dignity went off the deep in and died. Wiping her eyes, she stood up and faced the Dark Knight. He had been silent the whole time, and Galene knew that visiting hours were soon to be over. 

“Galene would you like to join the Team? In return of your mother will receive better care than you can afford.” 

“What is the team? What do you mean better care? She is dying. The only thing left to do is pull the plug, and she will die. At least that is what the doctor says.”

“The team is a branch for the Justice League trainees or the heroes who are too young for the Justice League. By better care, I meant that she would get a second opinion, a second chance so to speak.”  
Galene thought about it.   ** _*A second chance for Mom to live. Sal wouldn’t approve of it, but if I work for this team… maybe…*_**  Galene thought about when she just got home, after the Second Giant War, Mom told me that maybe someday I should use my power for saving not only Demigods but morals too.   ** _*If Leo were still alive he would want me to do this. He would expect me to help Robin. Ugh I can’t believe I’m going to do this.*_**

“Alright, Batman I join your little superhero club. On one condition, you do NOT bring my personal life into this; I have a brother that already had enough shit in his life. He doesn't need heroes and villains as well. And as you correctly expect my mom is the reason I’m saying yes. For her, not to work for you and your superpowered friends. I don’t want to own your shit. Also, I sometimes get people trying to kill me. No matter if I am wearing a mask or not. Someone once told me that the world was trying to kill me.”   
A microscopic smile appeared on the Knight’s face. Only from being around Nico allowed Galene to see it. Well, that was before he met a certain son of Apollo.

“Alright Galene, if you don’t want your brother or mother involved I would suggest a code name.”

“Um, oh I think I know. Seastar. That is what my code name will be.”

“Ok at 8:00 come to the alleyway next to the hospital. There is the closest Zeta beam.” 

“Ok, I shall see you then.” Batman went out the window, and I sat back down and picked up my mom’s elegant hand. It was not long after Doctor Vargas came in. He was a short man with a mustache. 

“Ah hello, Ms. Star. We do need to talk about your mother's care? Please, follow me.”  
Sighing Galene stood up and follow Doctor Vargas to the hallway. Standing up straight Galene looked the ‘good’ doctor in the eye and asked in a respectful tone,

“Is there something wrong Doctor?” 

“I am afraid there is. It appears that there is something wrong with your account. It seems that your hospital bill will not be covered this month. But I am willing to make an exception for you. Of course, a payment will be asked for.”  He leaned closer and kissed Galene on the cheek. Holding back a flinch from being touched, Galene shimmed away.

“Doctor Vargas, That will … not be required. My bills will be paid by the end of the month, and I would appreciate that you do not touch me again Doctor.” 

“Consider my offer Ms. Star. I could pay all of your bills, all it would require would have a simple little” he leaned in and whispered “ A body payment” And with that, he squeezes her breasts and walked away without another word. Running down the stairs and quickly signing out she raced outside and to the alleyway an hour before Batman was supposed to be there. Sliding down to the dirt Galene put her hand to her mouth and cried. Just flat out cried, tears of pain, sorrow, and despair. 

* * *

After crying for a good half hour, Galene stood up, and vapor traveled to her room, Slowly putting on her armor and looking at her mirror. Her long black hair was swept into a French braid. Galene slightly smiled and put on her mask. Her black hair turned fire red, sea green eyes blocked by classic white silhouettes. Black detailing shrouded the mask. Looking at the small clock Galene saw that she had about two minutes to get back to the alleyway. Grabbing her canteen full of nectar and hooking in on her belt vapor traveled back to the alleyway. Batman was waiting right where he said he would.

“Are you ready, Galene?” 

“As ready as I will ever be. How are we going to get there?”  With that, the dark knight turns to an old red police box and motion for her to go in. Talking a small gulp to quell the fear that was growing she stepped in and closed the door behind her. The fear came back when she heard a feminine mechanical voice saying

“Recognize Seastar B12.” 

**_*Oh σκατά_** _(shit)_ ** _I hope I'm right about this!_** *


	4. Meeting the team (and simultaneously kicking their asses.)

When Galene could see again, she was underground and in a main room of sorts. Looking around she saw Robin standing and working on a computer.   
      “Robin, would you mind getting the rest of your team. You have a new team member.”  
      “Ok, then.” Robin then turned to walk out of the room, and then stopped and moved over to the other side of the wall. Galene raised an eyebrow and was about to ask why he moved when a blur of yellow showed up.

      “Hey, Batman. Do we have a mission?” Out of the corner of her eye, Galene saw the more people walk in then … ** _*Shit Megan’s an alien, Martian from the looked of it. That means Connor Kent must be Superboy.*_**  
      “Team this is Seastar. She is joining the team today. I expect you to treat her accordingly.” With that, he turned around and walk back into the teleporter.  
Galene smiled shyly as she felt eyes land on her.  
      “Uh hi.” Removing the slight Brooklyn accent in her words so that Megan wouldn’t tell that it wasn’t her new friend from school, she waved shyly while playing with one of her guns.  
      “Huh, Why is Batman ask you to join the team, you must have been pretty important?” This was the blond-haired girl with the green arrow symbol. Now that she had a chance to look around all of the heroes in the team are ‘sidekicks’   
      “Well, I uh rescued him and Robin last night after Kobra got them in a bind.”    
And first it was quiet, then Galene guessed that they realize that she was telling the truth and everyone started to laugh or at the very least cracked a smile.  
      “Robin, how in the world did Kobra get the drop on YOU?!”   
Galene then said,   
      “In his defense, I think that the Kobra had more people there than normal. So it is kinda not surprising that they got caught. In fact, I think even if I didn’t show up they could have escaped as so as they woke up. They still had their belts and tec. I was just there at the right time, and did the right thing to do.”   
Robin looked at me and raised an eyebrow in a silent _‘Why are bullshitting them and helping me?’_  
      “Alright then, Seastar I assume that you would like to know code names since we know yours, right?” Kid Flash looked at Galene in expectation.  
      “I know most of you. There’s just a few that I don’t know.”   
      “Ok from my left is Artemis, Robin, Aqualad, Zatanna, Miss. Martian, Superboy, Rocket, and finally myself Kidflash.”  
      “Welcome Seastar. I’m wondering what abilities do you have so that I may update the roster.”  
Galene thought about it for a moment, **_*OK should I just tell them the bare minimum or I do a blaze of glory ‘Im the daughter of Poseidon’ Nah that's more… his style. Let’s go in the middle.*_**  
      “Well, what do you guys consider ‘abilities’ because if you want me to list every ability I am capable of, we will be here all night.”  
Galene inwardly smirked as the group muttered within themselves when Robin spoke out and said, “Alright then how about a one on eight sparring sessions. You show us what we can do and we will show you what we can do. If you get hit out of the training ring your out.”  Everyone agreed and got in position. Kidflash ran to Galene when sidestepped and stuck her leg out to trip him up which made him tumble out of the circle, eliminating him from the battle.   
      “COME ON!!!!” Kidflash yelled as everyone laughed at him. Next, she felt the familiar tingle up her spine and backed flipped out of Zatanna’s magic blast. Suddenly she was blocked by a blue force field. Looking around she could see Rocket holding her hands out.  Galene smirked and asked,   
      “Nice force field. I bet that it gets harder every time I hit it, right?”    
      “Yep. Got you.”  If possible Galene made her smirk larger.   
      “Yea you would have.” Galene started to draw the necessary water from the air.“But I know something you don’t.”

      “Oh, and what pray tell is that?” Mist circled Galene and she disappeared from sight and appeared behind her. She then proceeded to drop kick her out of the circle.   
“I can teleport.”  Her spine tingled and she moved sideways. Galene looked out of the corner of her right eye and saw that Superboy was about to punch her when she slid under him and kicked so that Superboy fell out of the circle. Reaching out she grabbed Zatanna who was about to hit Galene with a magic augmented punch.  Counting the rest of the team she knew that Megan wasn’t with everyone else. ** _*Alright then, let’s try the new trick.*_**  Galene regathered the water and made a light mist around her just enough so she could see the determinant in the air. That when she found her. About half an arm's length away, Galene roundhoused kicked her out of the circle. Getting back to her starting position, and waved her hand in a _‘come at me’_ way.   
      “Three left, and here I was, thinking that someone would actually get a hit on me.” Aqualad brought out his water swords and started to attack.   
      “Finally, someone attacking with what I know how to fight.” Galene could tell that her comment raised some questions and she raised her hand. Aqualad gasped as the water in one of his swords traveled to Galene, which she machined into a greek broadsword.   
      “Let’s dance.” Getting over his shock too late, Aqualad was quickly disarmed and pushed out of the circle. Artemis and Robin looked at each other and attacked together. Working fast, Galene felt her side started to throb a bit, slowing her down some. Swinging around she grabbed Artemis and swung her around and out of the circle.   
      “ It looks like I made it to the boss fight.”   
      “Careful, sarcasm is dangerous.”   
      “Well, brevity is the soul of wit.” Robin’s eyes widen and his trademark smirk came into being on his face.   
      “Well, then I must be the wittiest person alive then.”  
      “Eh, I know of some… nevermind.” After that, she did a high kick stopping the small talk between the two heroes.  Galene knew that if she didn’t stop talking she would slip out something important, and who knows what a mess that could be. ** _*But I don’t think that I am the only one with secrets. I am glad that Chiron had my training bumped up to*_** Galene twisted out of the way when she felt one of the stitches on her side tear.   
      “Shit.”   
      “Are you alright?” Robin stopped when he heard the curse word and that when Galene struck. of the torn stitch she sidekick Robin out of the circle then just as quickly her hands rested on the torn stitch.  It was a bit quiet that Galene thought it should be so she looked up and saw that everyone was staring at her.  
      “What? Did I do something wrong, or did I hurt any of you?”  
      “No, no. We were wondering why you’re holding your side, are you hurt?”  
      “Oh, somewhat, I had to get a couple of stitches after a guy got a lucky hit in and cut my side open. It is healing slower than I normally do so that is why I forgot about it. And that last dodge for me torn one or two of the stitches.”   
      “Would you like one of us to fix it for you? So that you don’t make the wound worse.”  
      “Eh, I can do it at home. I have to get back home soon because morning will come really early and I rather not look like a zombie for school.” Everyone nodded and Galene thought **_*Damn that was close. I rather not have them look at the scarring on my body.*_**  “So how do I get out of this place? Since I do need to get home.”   
      “Oh, here you go.” Kidflash raced to the computer and typed a few things and then the circle portal powered up. “It the corrodents that were used to bring you here.”  
      “OK, thanks, Kidflash. See you all tomorrow.”  And Seastar walked into the portal and back to the alleyway next to the hospital.  Sighing Galene removed her mask and put it and her armor next to the telephone box in a shadow that was hidden from view. Looking up Galene could see the Huntress in the air. “ Well, time to get back to hell.” As Galene was starting to walk she could see a rainbow in the air in front of her.   
      “If you wish to receive the call please throw a drachma in.” Galene threw a drachma in, and watch as the rainbow formed to create a face she used to see.   
      “Hey, Nico. How are you doing?”  
      “... Not good. Father wants me to go to ‘high school’ since I’m finished with the great prophecy and said that I have to go to school with someone I know…”  
      “You want to go to Harbor High. OK then, but you’ll have to get your own apartment. I don’t have room for anyone else. I also expect that Will will be coming with you for ‘medical’ reasons, yes?” Nico’s blush told her all she needed to know, and she laughed. “Alright, when will you be coming.”  
      “Tomorrow morning is our first day of school.”

****       “Alright, see you then Nico.” Galene swiped her hand thru the mist. Gathering water, she transported to her room and dealt with torn stitch. The final thought that she had before falling asleep  **_*Whether I want it to or not, something is coming I just hope that I can survive another war.*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seastar meets the team, kicks their asses and YAY Nico.


	5. Sound the Alarm (in which Nico has his own Alarm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy try at a New York accent. I know that it crappy, but I wanted to try it out this is and will be the last time.

**_The next morning_ **

  
Galene woke to her alarm blasting Bad Apple by Touhou. Sighing she shut off the alarm and put on Pandora. Hearing the song she started to sing the words

* * *

  
  
**_Renegade- Styx_ ** ****_  
_ _Oh, Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law_   
_Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home_   
_Oh, Mama I can hear you a-cryin', you're so scared and all alone_   
_Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long_   
  
_The jig is up, the news is out_   
_They've finally found me_   
_The renegade who had it made_   
_Retrieved for a bounty_   
  
_Never more to go astray_   
_This will be the end today_   
_Of the wanted man_   
  
_Oh, Mama, I've been years on the lam and had a high price on my head_   
_Lawman said, 'Get him dead or alive.' Now it's for sure he'll see me dead_   
_Dear Mama, I can hear you cryin', you're so scared and all alone_   
_Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long_   
  
_The jig is up, the news is out_   
_They've finally found me_   
_The renegade who had it made_   
_Retrieved for a bounty_   
  
_Never more to go astray_   
_The judge will have revenge today_   
_On the wanted man_   
  
_Oh, Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law_   
_Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long_   
  
_The jig is up, the news is out_   
_They've finally found me_   
_The renegade who had it made_   
_Retrieved for a bounty_   
  
_Never more to go astray_   
_This will be the end today_   
_Of the wanted man_   
  
_The wanted man_   
_And I don't wanna go, oh, no_   
_Oh, Mama, don't let them take me_   
_No, no, no, I can't go_   
_Hey, hey_ ****  


* * *

  
Once the song faded out Galene was finished redoing her stitches and reapplying her bandages. Looking in her drawers brought out a navy blue long sleeves and black jeans. Looking at her hair she took her brush and brought out all of the tangles. Looking in the mirror she decided to keep her hair down but grabbed a cobalt hat with a black flower on the side. Nodding her head in agreement on how she looked she then grabbed her army green messenger bag with a black trident on the front. And she turned out the light, choosing to leave out of the window rather than wanting to risk waking up Sal and potentially getting a black eye before school. Hearing the church bell chime, she knew that it was only six o'clock, Galene decided to risk the monster attack and pulled out the small mp3 player that she got for her twelfth birthday. Of course two days later, Gover found her and brought her to camp. Putting in her headphones she flipped through her songs till the song she wanted to listen to started to play.

* * *

  
**_"Remember The Name - Fort Minor"_ ** ****_  
_ _You ready?! Let's go!_   
_Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about_   
_It's like this y'all (c'mon!)_   
  
_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_   
_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_   
_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_   
_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_   
  
_Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights_   
_He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic_   
_He feels so unlike everybody else, alone_   
_In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him_   
_But fuck em, he knows the code_   
_It's not about the salary_   
_It's all about reality and making some noise_   
_Making the story - making sure his clique stays up_   
_That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!_   
  
_Who the hell is he anyway?_   
_He never really talks much_   
_Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck_   
_Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact_   
_That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps_   
_Put it together himself, now the picture connects_   
_Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect_   
_He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach_   
_And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_   
  
_This is twenty percent skill_   
_Eighty percent fear_   
_Be a hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill_   
_Who would've thought he'd be the one to set the west in flames_   
_Then I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"_   
_Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church_   
_I like bleach man, why you had the stupidest verse?_   
_This dude is the truth, now everybody's giving him guest spots_   
_His stock's through the roof I heard he's fuckin' with S. Dot!_   
  
_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_   
_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_   
_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_   
_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_   
  
_They call him Ryu, he's sick_   
_And he's spitting fire_   
_And mike got him out the dryer he's hot_   
_Found him in Fort Minor with Tak_   
_What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine_   
_He's a prick, he's a cock_   
_The type women want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot_   
_Eight years in the making, patiently waiting to blow_   
_Now the record with Shinoda's taking over the globe_   
_He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope_   
_You won't believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat_   
  
_Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block_   
_He knows how to work with what he's got_   
_Making his way to the top_   
_He often gets a comment on his name_   
_People keep asking him was it given at birth_   
_Or does it stand for an acronym?_   
_No he's living proof, got him rocking the booth_   
_He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice_   
_Him and his crew are known around as one of the best_   
_Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent_   
  
_Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard_   
_It seems like he's never got time_   
_Because he writes every note and he writes every line_   
_And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind_   
_It's like a design is written in his head every time_   
_Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme_   
_And those motherfuckers he runs with,_   
_The kids that he signed?_   
_Ridiculous, without even trying,_   
_How did he do it?!_   
  
_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_   
_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_   
_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_   
_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_   
  
_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_   
_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_   
_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_   
_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_   
  
_Yeah! Fort Minor_   
_M. Shinoda - Styles of Beyond_   
Ryu! Takbir! Machine Shop!

* * *

  
By the time that song was done Galene was at the front of the school just in time for swim practice. Which was pretty much uneventful. If you don't count the glares that she got from John and his 'posse'. Once she was done with that she waited out front for her favorite cousin, and his 'boyfriend'. Yep, she really doesn't believe the whole 'we are just friends' thing. Sitting down next to the tree, she suddenly heard her name being yelled. Looking up thinking that it was John wanting to make his promise come true, so it was a pleasant surprise to see Megan running toward her with a smile on her face. Looking a little out of breath she plopped down next to her and breathed out a soft sigh.  
     "An' I thought that I was the onl' one to git at school an hour before school starts."  
     "Yea, well I love school. And plus I thought that we could work on our project since we couldn't work on it yesterday."  
     "Sorry abou' that, my stepfatha' normally doesn' want me home that soon, but I forgot to do my chore the other day, an' apparently he gotta have it done righ' then. Super annoying."  
     "Alright then, I looked up what my name meant last night and apparently my name means Pearl. What about yours Galene?"  
     "Well, it means…"  
     "It means Calm Seas in greek. Long time no see Galene? Who is your friend?" Looking out of the corner of her eye she saw her black-clad cousin with the 'bright colored' Will not far behind.  
     "Hey Nico, hey Will, this is my friend Megan Morse. Megan this is my cousin an' his 'friend' Will Solace." Nico and Will both blushed at the introduction and Nico reached out and smacked Galene across the head and hissed in greek  
     "Είμαστε ΔΕΝ χρονολογείται Γαλήνη! _(We are NOT dating Galene!)_ " Galene just chuckled in a 'sure your not' tone.  
     "Aw lookie here Alex, the freak thinks that she has friends. Not after I'm done with her, she won't" The rest of the group laughed with John. Hearing John's very loud comment Galene flinched and Nico, Will, and Megan bristled. Galene sighed and said  
     "It ok guys. You don't need to get mad."  
     "So freak, I'm wondering did your mom want to kill you when you were born and just decided that your not worth it so that she shot you in the shoulder." Galene froze as well as both Nico and Will. Megan looked at the group with confusion. Galene touched her shoulder where said wound was. Nico stood up and the shadows grew thick around him showing to Galene just how pissed he was. Will stood beside him looking equally pissed.  
     "Ascoltate qui si stronzetto, _(Listen here you little prick,)_ that 'scar' that she has on her shoulder is a bullet wound from a school shooter in Goode High. It was on the news remember. She got shot to save her BROTHER from getting shot and potentially getting himself KILLED. NOW YOU WILL APOLOGIES TO MY COUSIN OR YOU AND YOUR WHOLE LITTLE GROUP WILL FIND YOURSELF EXPELLED!" The whole group went pale and stuttered apologies, with the exception of John and slowly backed away leaving the poor soul at the mercy of a very pissed off son of Hades. "Well lookie here, it looks like your the one that has no friends." John looked surprised and took a quick look around. Finding himself alone he froze. Looking at Nico, he awkwardly chuckled and walked away. Galene got up to look at her cousin, then wrapped him in a hug.  
     "Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ, Nico. Απλά σας ευχαριστώ. _(Thank you so much, Nico. Just thank you)_ "  
     "Your welcome, Galene. You know if Percy found out that guy was bullying you, He would react the same way."  
     "Naw, he would be WAY worse. I would heard only two 'kill bill' sirens, not the one. That’ why I didn't tell him. I really didn' want ya to know either, but what is done, is done. Anyway’, sorry Megan that we can't git more work done. I have to help my cousin sign in an' all. Lunch, maybe."  
     "Sure, Galene. See you in math."  
     "Yah, see you."

* * *

M’gann

 **_*No way, If you take away the ‘calm’ and add her last name Galene name spells out Seastar… but it could be just a coincidence… right? That the same day that I meet Galene, Seastar joins the team... But ‘Seastar’ has red hair, and Galene had black hair and a Brooklyn accent. Now that I think about it accents can be removed easily and Galene hurt her side that morning and that NIGHT Seastar said that she ‘tore’ a stitch… Oh my god Is Galene really Seastar? And that means that she knows who I am! And Connor. I think that I need to keep an eye on Galene from now on.*_ **

* * *

 

Galene   
      ** _*Thanks a lot, Nico. Now I have to be even more careful around Megan, I saw her face, she knows what my name means. She’s not stupid. Not remotely so, she an alien from another planet. Great that means  that I will have to tell Nico and Will to be careful when talking with M'gann and Conner, especially when it comes to family matters.*_**

     “Galene are you alright? You’ve been awfully quiet.” Will look at her.   
     “I'm fine, jus' a bit pissed at th’ two of yer.”  
     “Why is that ?”   
Galene sighed and started to speak in greek do to the sensitivities in what she was about to say.  
     “Well, two night’s ago I ended up doing some research at an abandoned warehouse and ended up saving Batman and Robin. Well, apparently I didn’t do a good job at hiding who I was cuz last night Batman showed up at my house and ‘asked’ to join this superhero team. Two of the members that go here are Megan who is Miss Martin, and Conner Kent who is Superboy. My name so to speak is ‘Seastar’ And since Megan is my friend..”  
     “Oh, you think that she already knows who you are inside the school and on the team.”  
Switching she said

     “Yea, that won’ be very nice if she thinks Im an enemy . Hopefull’  she won’ but who knows. Now, let's git you guys your planners.” 


	6. No Touchy Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creepy doctor again. But don't worry he will be dealt with.

Galene ran from her house her side acking.  
        ** _*Well it didn't help that Sal decided to break all of my stitches from yesterday and making it even deeper than yesterday. *_**  Galene ran all of the ways to the hospital. Miranda wasn't there today so Galene silently signed in and fast walk to her mom’s room. Luckily no one was there so she was able to get in the room and took a look at the check sheet. To her surprise, she saw a check written out to her covering the entire bill for her mom from now until she leaves the hospital. Galene covered her mouth to cover the sob that was about to pass through her lips. The check was a donation from the Wayne company, and a pale yellow sticky note that read 

  
_ A certain Bat and Robin told me that you needed this.  _ _   
_ **_As well as being aster enough to save their asses._ ** _   
_ _ Thank you so much, G…  _ _   
_ __ Bruce Wayne & Dick Grayson

  
Galene let herself have a crying spell, and she was so focused on the sticky note that she didn’t see two figures sitting on the balcony watching her.    
Galene dried her tears just in time because not five minutes after she collected herself Dr. Vargas walked in the room.   
       “Hello, Dr. Vargas. How are you this fine evening?”  
       “Well, that I got to see your beautiful body, Miss Star” Galene weakly chuckled and looked straight at him.   
       “I have the money that will pay for my mom for the rest of the month as well as for the rest of her time here. So... the proposal... that you made me is not needed.” Dr. Vargas smile froze on his face and his eye twitched.  
       “Ah… well then”   
       “See you another time then, doctor.” Galene walked out of the room and down to the main office and paid her bill. Walking out and to the old telephone booth. Galene just a happened to get her mask on when two figures dropped down next to her. She tensed and was about to attack when the two figures stepped into the light and revealing them to be the ‘dynamic duo’ immediately she relaxed and slightly smiled.  
       “Are you guys trying to be creepy and scare the shite out me?”  
       “Not really. That’s just an added bonus.” Robin grinned.  
       “Great… so why are you really here?  
       “Well, we were dropping off the check when you showed up and then we just decided to wait for you. Sea, I’m wondering the doctor working with, what is his name?”  
       “His name is Dr. Rovinare Vargas. I really don’t like him, but he is the doctor that was assigned to me so…. Yea.” Galene started to put on her armor and turned to look back, and raised an eyebrow when she only saw Robin standing there.

       “So where did Batman go?”  
       “No idea.”   
Galene hummed and finished putting on her armor.   
       “Well, I’m ready. Do you want to go first?”  
       “Sure.” Robin entered the telephone first then after a flash of light, Seastar (Galene) walked in and zeta-beamed to the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapie. I'll make it up in the next chapter.


	7. Leo… you’re alive….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /italics/ mental link

When Galene walked thru the giant circle rings, she could only stop and stare. She blinked once then twice then turned to look at Robin who just walked past the chaos in front of them.

         “What the Hades is going on here?” M’gann had an unconscious Kid Flash held in the air while sporting a nice bright blush that was on her face. Judging from the amount of bruises on his face plus the red palm mark on his right cheek, gave Galene the idea that he wasn’t watching where he was running and well ‘ran’ into M’gann and she could see the results.  
         “Nevermind, I think that I can guess from the bruises. I really don’t feel sorry for him but please put him down so that I could heal ‘im so that KF won’t complain of a headache so that he won’t give everyone else a headache too.” M’gann nodded and put Kid Flash on the ground. Galene walked over and drew a bit of water and placed it on his head. As it glowed blue, the bruising faded and he sighed a bit.  “There. He’ll probably sleep what is left off so I’ll put him on the couch or something.”   
“Thank you, Seastar. You didn’t have to do that.”  
“Yea, I didn’t, but I did. You guys are on my side and I am loyal to a fault.” She said with a slight accent M’gann eyes widened and smiled.   
“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind Seastar.”

         “You do that M’gann.”  
**_*And hopefully that will make her trust me just a little bit more.*_** ** _  
_**Galene picked up Kid Flash and threw him over her shoulder and carried him over to the couch and threw him on an empty spot on the couch. She looked up to see Connor glaring at her.  
“You’re in my way.” Galene raised an eyebrow and looked passed to see the T.V was on but not on any channel that she knew of.  
“Huh.” She then walked away leaving Connor to watch his static ‘snow’. Galene walked away to the small kitchen and looked around. She knew the feeling that was starting to take her over. Chiron once told her that she had the strongest use of the mist outside of being a child of Hecate. But the downside of that she also had the most restless energy from her ADHD. The way she translated it was the fact she could see monsters easier but she also got bored really fast. **_*Damn I forgot my bag of stuff I need to work on. Damn It to Hades… Sorry Uncle Hades.*_**  
“Team, Briefing in five.” Batman’s voice came over the loudspeakers and Galene smiled. **_*That was the best timing. I rather not have to explain why I’m bouncing off the damn walls. That reminds me I absolutely have to look into other methods to manage my ADHD.*_** Galene ran to the room that she figured was the briefing room. She, unfortunately, was the first one there so she started to tap her feet to The Fighter by Gym Class Heroes. Soon enough the whole team was there.   
“What is the mission, Batman?” Aqualad asked sparing only a glance at Galene, who in return, barely reined in her extra energy.   
“There is an overactive Kobra base. They recently got a shipment of an unknown make.” A blurry photo appeared on the screen. “After cleaning up the image the league decided that this must be dealt with immediately.” The image cleared and, Galene felt all of her energy leave and she became completely still.  She whispered  
“That's not possible. He was…. No…” Everyone turned to look at the suddenly very quiet and pale Seastar.   
“Seastar, do you know what this is?” Galene flinched at the tone but knew that it wasn’t accusing her, it was just a question.   
“It is not a What but a Who, Robin. His name is Festus, and the last time I saw him, both him and his rider, .... died in an explosion going a year and two months ago. We…I… thought that both of them were completely annihilated. There was NO wreckage. He…. He….” Galene had to bite her lip to keep her from completely breaking down. Leo was her best friend… her crush…  from Camp. It devastated her when he died. That's is why she moved back in with her mom after she was cleared from the infirmary. Galene could not stand to be reminded of Leo every day.   
“You thought that he was dead.” Galene nodded.   
“How powerful is… Festus?” Galene chuckled.   
“In the right hands… unmeasurable. But I doubt that Kobra could use him. Leo was the only one that could TAME him plus he was the only one who could understand ‘ im.” 

         “So they would need this Leo person to control him.”

         “Yes…. you could say that.”   
“Well if they have his dragon then he must be alive as well right. Most likely there with it..” Galene coughed. “Him sorry.”   
“Then you guys know your mission. Miss Martian the coordinates are already sent to the Bioship. Seastar, stay behind I need a word.” Galene lightly jumped from foot to foot and bit the inside of her lip in worry.  
“You’re not in trouble. I was just wondering if this mission would be too close for you.”  Galene tilted her head in faked confusion.   
“How would it be too close Batman? I just know the dragon and his rider. I will not let it stop me from helping.” He nodded and she vapor traveled to where the rest of them were standing. That is when Galene froze for the second time today. **_*Ah σκατά_** _(shit)_ ** _. Uncle Zeus,  I apologize for flying, and I will double my sacrifices to you at camp. Just please let us survive the plane trip.*_** Galene heard a slight rumble at the back of her head and she let out a breathless sigh. “So where is this Kobra plant located?”

         “Somewhere near the Mediterranean Sea. Greece I believe.” Galene plastered a fake smile and gritted out a pleasant,

         “Joy.”  **_*Son of a FUCK!!!!!! Βλακας_ ** _ (Stupid) _ **_Of fucking course we are going back to Greece.*_ ** Galene toned out as sound as the ship took off. She started to think of scenarios to act on if needed. It wasn’t until she felt air moving in front of her that she tuned back in. It was Zatanna waving her hand in front of her face.

         “Are you alright Seastar?” Aqualad was standing behind her with a concerned look on his face.

         “Wha… Yea why wouldn’t I be?”

         “Because you been staring into space for the last hour and a half, plus you been tapping your fingers and it is annoying Superboy.” Robin bluntly added 

         “Oh…. sorry about that.”

         “You not ok are you?” this was Aqualad again, Galene chuckled darkly.

         “To be honest I haven’t been ‘ok’ since Leo and Festus… sacrificed themselves to save everyone. But I am trying, I just need to find some form of peace.” Everyone nodded at that. She guessed that all of them held some form of loss so the understood where she was coming from.

         “Oh Seastar, Miss Martian will need to link up with you. It is our way of communication without having the risk of someone hacking our systems.”

         “Alright then.” Miss Martian walked over and placed her hands on the side of Galene’s head. Galene heard a slight ringing noise then suddenly, 

_          /DO YOU HEAR ME SEASTAR?!!!/ _

         “WHAT THE FUCK?!!!!!” Galene ripped her head out of M’gann’s hand and held her head in pain, it felt like someone was trying to rip her mind out of her body. Galene could barely hear someone screaming. The water in her armor reacted to her screams and forced M’gann back. Forming a protective cocoon around Galene. All of the team had jumped up in shock, besides Rocket who from what Galene could tell earlier was … driving?

         “Oh my god … shit…  I’m so sorry Seastar I should have been more careful.”

         “M’gann what happened?”

         “I must have used too much energy and overloaded her brain.”

Galene groaned in pain as the water slowly started to heal the pounding in her skull.

         “Γαμώτο στο τάρταρο! Αυτό βλάπτει!  _ (Damn it to Tartarus! That fucking hurt!) _ M’gann was it suppose to hurt that fucking much?!” Her throat was sore. She focused a stream of water in her mouth to ease it.

         “No that is my fault. I wasn’t watching how much energy I was using and it backfired on to you.”  Suddenly Galene felt a wave of… regret wash over her. Galene eyes widened,  **_*Σκατά!!!! Εκανε αυτή…. τυχαία μου δώσει τηλεπαθητικές δυνάμεις με εκείνη την έκρηξη. Αλλά αυτό δεν έχει νόημα, εκτός αν ... Ω Αρχίδια καπλαμά!! Η ήδη υπάρχουσα τηλεπάθεια μου με τα άλογα και τα ψάρια. Πρέπει να την ενίσχυσε τυχαία και τώρα μπορώ να διαβάσω τα ανθρώπινα μυαλά. Γαμώτο!! Εντάξει, μπορώ να ασχοληθώ με αυτό, αλλά πρώτα πρέπει να ηρεψώ τον M'gann._ ** _ (Shit!!!! Did she…. accidentally give me telepathic powers with that blast. But that doesn’t make any sense, unless…. Oh, Bollocks!! My already existing telepathy with horses and fish. She must have strengthened it by accident and now I can read HUMAN minds. Son of a fuck!! Ok, I can deal with this but first I have to calm down M’gann.) _ **_*_ **

_          /M’gann it is alright. Really I am fine. All I have is a headache and the water is healing that right now./ _ M’gann lifted her head in shock.

_          /H-h-how? No one has picked up telepathy that fast./ _

Everyone looked at the two girls with a concerned look.“She picked up telepathy fast. Faster than anyone of you did.” Everyone turned to look at Galene, who in turned shrugged. Thankfully she was saved from explaining when Rocket said,

         “As much as I would love to find out how the hell Seastar picked up telepathy that fast, we are here.”  Galene put her water back in her armor and stood up.

         “Ok, what’s the game plan? Oh and don’t think for a second you guys are putting me on the sidelines. I fought with way worse than a headache, I am fine.”

Aqualad nodded and then started to outline a plan. Galene kept trying to focus but she still felt the worry of the team flooding her brain. Galene had to fight off a groan.  **_*Εντάξει, έτσι πρέπει να το καταλάβω νωρίτερα από ότι αργότερα, γιατί αν θα αισθανθώ την ανησυχία τους όλη την ώρα εδώ θα πάω να κλέψω!_ ** _ (Ok so I have to figure this out sooner than later because if I am going to feel their worry the entire time here I am going to flip!) _ **_*_ **

         “Seastar if we find your friend is there anything that we could do to say that we are here to help?”

         “Yes, just let him see you. That or say that you are with the Justice League. He knows about heroes. As far as I know, he spent some time in Gotham, so he will trust Robin. Just don’t get offended if he calls ya sidekicks.”

         “Alright, then let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This WILL be a Caleo story. But I needed a reason why Galene would be living with her mom and not at Camp. So yea, it most defiantly won't be going anywhere.


	8. This is the dumbest plan yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /italics/ mental link  
> *Bold italics* Thoughts   
> (italics) translations

Galene knew that the plan was flawed. It relied heavily on Leo actually being alive. Well while they were looking for Leo, she was required to find Festus and bringing him under control.

_           /Seastar. Report./  _ That was Aqualad. So Galene in true Daughter of Poseidon fashion snarked back.

_           /Pissed as hell, what makes you think I can control Festus?/ _

_           /Man you really are pissed/ _ Galene and put on her ‘NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!’ face before she realized that Kid Flash could not see her.

_           /Look just because I know Festus, it does not mean that I can control ‘im/ _

_           /Sea, we are not asking you to have complete control, but we are asking that you watch over him so that when we find Leo... / _

_           /NO!!! YOU MEAN IF…./  _ Galene stopped in a shadowed part of a wall. She was breathing heavily. _ /I had a year to live with the knowledge of Leo’s death. I don’t have the hope of you guys actually…./ _

_           /Seastar?/ _

_           /Yes Rocket?/ _

_           /Is the kid's last name Valdes? Cuz if it is I just found him. But he doesn’t seem to trust me./  _ Galene bit her lip and held in a sob.

**_*Leo… είσαι ζωντανός…. αλλά πώς…._ ** _ (you are alive…. but how….) _ **_*_ **

_           /Rocket… tell ‘im… tell ‘im Water Girl sent ya, and tell him that Festus would most likely need an oil and Tabasco sauce drink. Trust me./  _  Galene waited for a few minutes as Rocket was most likely talking.

_           /Holy shit!! I never saw someone sit up that fast! Chica (gal), what were you to him?/  _

_           /Miss. Martian, we have a problem./ _

_           /What is it Robin?/ _

_           /Klarion is here. And he seems pissed about something./  _

_           /Robin.../ _ Galene didn’t emit to being worried but whoever this Klarion was sounded like bad news so she had to make her voice sound regrettably hard

_           /Seastar are you alright? Where are you?!/ _

_           /I’ll tell you later. Robin how long will it take you to hack the security system and turn off all of the alarms and cameras?/ _

_           /Um, do you doubt my abilities? Give me three minutes./ _

_           /What are you planning Seastar?/  _ Aqualad baritone voice asked.

_           /Well… let’s just say that Festus is most likely bit pissed about being locked up. Oh by the way… who’s  Klarion?/ _

_           /Klarion the witch boy. He is also known as the Lord of Chaos. But we just call him Witch boy./ _

_           /Ah. I see. Robin are ya done?/ _

_           /Yep. Now what are you…./ _

_           /See ya soon/   _ Galene didn’t respond and started to block them as well. She was too busy looking for Festus. She eventually found him, farther away from everyone else. In fact, the only reason that she found was that he was throwing a fit. Silently she opened the door to see him straining against chains, roaring his head off. Galene brought out a little water and made a fine mist to cover any or all cameras in the room. Once she was sure that no one could see her she took off her mask and started to walk towards Festus with her arms raised in a non-threatening gesture.

“Easy there Festus. Remember me. It’s me, Galene.” Festus stopped and cocked his head. “I know you're probably worried about Leo, he is ok. One of my friends has him. He is safe.” Festus bent his head to touch Galene’s outstretched hand. He then opened his maw and his teeth rotated. Galene smiled and put her mask back on. Taking one of her guns, she took a shot at the chains. And smiled widened when a small explosion happened to take the entire chain and disintegrating them. Festus shook his hide, just like a dog, then brought his neck down for Galene to climb on. She laughed. Then Festus opened is maw and a bright light appeared.

* * *

M’gann was worried. Sea… no Galene picked up telepathy too quickly. And that pain… never in her entire life had she ever had someone scream like that.  Rocket ran in the room with a small latino elf, and a girl with cinnamon hair pulled back to an over the shoulder braid. Both looked tired and worn. Rocket walked over to M’gann and whispered

“Has Seastar checked in yet?”

“Not since you found Leo. Which one is Leo?”

“The Latino elf. That’s his girlfriend Calypso. Sea didn’t mention anything about her.”

“She probably didn’t know, remember Leo had supposedly been dead for a year.”

“True. Where everyone else?”

“Gathering intel. Apparently, someone from the Light showed up. Robin is figuring out who.”  Leo walked over to the two heroines.

“Where is my friend? I know she is here from what Rocket told me, but where is she?”

“That is the thing, she hasn’t checked in since you were found. She was supposed to be finding your dragon, Festus. But she hasn’t said anything.”

_           /Miss. Martian, we have a problem./ _

_           /What is it Robin?/ _

_           /Klarion is here. And he seems pissed about something./  _

_           /Robin.../ _ M’gann eyes widened. Seastar’s voice was hard but at the same time…. Sounded worried about something 

_           /Seastar are you alright? Where are you?!/ _

_           /I’ll tell you later. Robin how long will it take you to hack the security system and turn off all of the alarms and    cameras?/ _

_           /Um, do you doubt my abilities? Give me three minutes./ _

_           /What are you planning Seastar?/  _ Aqualad baritone voice asked.

_           /Well… let’s just say that Festus is a bit pissed about being locked up. Oh by the way… who’s  Klarion?/ _

_           /Klarion the witch boy. He is also known as the Lord of Chaos. But we just call him Witch boy./ _ Kidflash piped in after running into the room with the three girls and the boy. Artemis right behind him with Superboy on her tail.

_           /Ah. I see. Robin are ya done?/ _

_           /Yep. Now what are you…./ _

_           /See ya soon/  _ And Seastar started to block them. M’gann looked at her friends and then at Leo and Calypso.

“Uh, Leo…” Leo turned his head from where he was talking with Calypso.

“Yea.”

“Your friend…. Seastar….”  He rose his eyebrow,

“What is she doing now?”

“…. That is the thing we don’t know. She just asked Robin to shut down the security systems but beyond that…. We do not know.”  Leo just smiled, a worrying glint in his eye.

“She hasn’t been with you guys long has she?”

“No this would be her first mission out in the field. Why?”

“For being a sea brat…uh…. she has a fiery temper…. She meticulously plans..... Never get in a prank war with her as your enemy ….. I am one of the few people that she will raise hell for if I’m hurt. Although I don’t….”

_           /Guys get here NOW!!/ _

“Robin called us, let's go.”


	9. The power of the sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /italics/ mental link  
> *Bold italics* Thoughts   
> (italics) translations

Galene had to throw her hand over her mouth to keep silent as yet another patrol fell into her trap. Yet another group that she threw in an escape pod for the police to get at a later date. Mist became pretty damn helpful when it came to pranks. The Stroll brother taught her well especially when they figured out that she could be a pretty good planner, plus she actually focused and listened, even when it didn’t look like she was. She currently holds the title of master prankster from the Strolls. And she now was focusing every bit of that energy at Kobra. Thankfully Robin turns out all of the alarms and cameras or this would have been a hell of a lot harder. Festus followed behind her with alarming silent footsteps. She ran ahead and picked around the corner. In front of her was the main room. The people were standing around on a screen. Again she had to focus to block out the team's worry.

**_*Μακάρι να σταματήσουν να ανησυχούν για μένα. Πρέπει να φροντίζουν πρώτα και τον ίδιο το Λέοντα. Μην ανησυχείτε για ένα ανόητο κοριτσάκι. Ξέρω ... Kobra .... δεν φαίνονται σαν οι άνθρωποι που θα δηλητηριάσουν κάποιον που χρειάζονται για να ξεφορτωθούν ... Γιατί λοιπόν ... Αυτοί είναι αδύνατοι. Τέλος πάντων πρέπει να επικεντρωθούμε. Περιμένετε τι είναι .....*_ ** _(I wish that they would stop worrying about me. They should take care of  Leo and themselves first. Not worry about a stupid little girl. Ya know... Kobra.... they don't seem like the people who would poison someone they need to get rid of... So why did they... Nah that is impossible. Anyways we need to focus. Wait what is.....)_ Galene eyes widened underneath her mask. A body scan of Leo was on the main screen. She heard one of the main people talking but she could barely hear it until one sentence rose above the rest.

          “If we are able to control his fire, we will be unstoppable!”

**_*ΣΚΑΤΑ!!! Πρέπει να χτυπήσω τώρα. Για εσένα, μαμά, και για σένα Λέων. Έτσι ώστε να είστε σε θέση να παραμείνετε ασφαλείς αυτή τη φορά.*_** _(SHIT!!! I have to strike now. For you Mommy, and for you Leo. So that you will be able to stay safe this time around.)_ Galene closed her eyes and focused, her anger/fear working together and suddenly her eyes shot opened and the ground started to shake.

* * *

M’gann

* * *

M'gann landed beside Robin and looked over.

          “What is going on?” She whispered. Already worrying about the newest team member.

          “No idea. But I do know that it involves him.” Robin moved his head to gestured to Leo.

          “Any idea where Seastar is?”

          “Yea, she’s behind that column over there. It’s weird. She hasn’t done anything yet.” That is when the shaking started and the building started to collapse. Leo all of a sudden paled.

          “Oh shit. Niña de Agua, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? Esto es peligroso, tú, de todas las personas, lo sabes. Casi te mata la última vez.  _ (Water girl what the hell are you doing? This is dangerous, you of all people know that. It nearly killed you last time.) _ ”

          “Leo, what is she doing?”

          “Creating a localized earthquake.” Everyone paled at him and started to run toward the exit.

          “We need to leave… like NOW!” Robin yelled as he turned the alarms back on only to find the base abandoned and all of the humans were on an escape ship unconscious.

          “She must have planned this.”

_           /Yes and no./ _

_           /Seastar. Where are you?/ _

_           /Turn around/  _  M’gann whipped around to have Seastar calmly walking thru the base and large bronze dragon on her tail. The eye covers of the mask were glowing the same color as her hands, which was a bright teal blue. She stopped a yard from the group. Leo moved forward, his eyes wide.

          “Mar en calma, necesitas calmarte. Ya sabes lo que sucede si usas demasiado tu poder. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a Festus para mí, ¡pero lo estás llevando demasiado lejos!  _ (Calm sea, you need to calm down. You know what happens if you overuse your power. I'm glad that you found Festus for me, but you are pushing it too far!) _

          “Lo siento mucho león de fuego. Perdí el control. No querían a Festus. Querían usarte ... y yo .... yo….  _ (I am so sorry fire lion. I lost control. They didn't want Festus. They wanted to use you... and I .... I….) _ ” Seastar stopped glowing and she stood still. Then her body swayed. Festus caught her on his snout. Everyone ran over as the tremors stopped and the land settled. Calypso put her hand on one side of Galene’s face and closed her eyes. Then she reopened them a second later.

          “She is fine. Just unconscious. Her energy is dangerously low though, so I would get her medical attention to be safe.” There was a collective sigh throughout the team. Aqualad being the leader of the group turned to look at Leo.

          “Come with us. We will get her to the Bioship and from there work on the best course of action.”


	10. The reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /italics/ mental link  
> *Bold italics* Thoughts   
> (italics) translations

Leo nodded and let Superboy pick up Seastar.

         “Um, how is Festus going to fit in the Bio-ship?” Kidflash asked. Leo looked at the group then glared at the sleeping girl. Leo then turned his gaze to Festus. Leo then walked over to him and pressed a scale on his lower left leg.

         “It alright Festus. We will be safe with them.” There was a bit of mechanical whirring and Festus folded up into a carry-on suitcase. Leo pressed the button on the handle and the wheels popped out. A low whistle came from Kid Flash.

         “Seastar never said that Festus could do that.”

         “She probably didn’t know” Leo replied. “I first found out that trick in Canada. She was busy looking for her brother in… Florida I believe.” The group nodded. “So, how in the world did Sea… star start working with you guys?”

         “ She apparently saved Batman and Robin from Kobra two nights ago. Last night was her first night. She went toe to toe with all of us.” Leo started to laugh.

         “Let me guess,” Leo said between his gasps for air. “She wiped the floor with all of you.”

         “Yes, she did. Seastar is a very adept fighter.” The group walked inside the bio-ship. Leo mouth fell open and stared at the ship.

         “It is bigger on the inside!” Everyone laughed at that and sat down in their chairs. Miss Martin took the front and started the ship. Two more chairs created themselves as well as a table in the back that Superboy laid Seastar on. Robin was walking to the back and yelled out

         “What do you think that she needs Leo?”

         “Perhaps a bag of fluids.  She probably burnt herself out and the liquids would help a lot.” Leo mussed

         “What do you mean by that, Leo?”

         “Well, I don’t know how much that you know about Seastar, but she heals faster with water.”

         “Oh ok then.” Robin brought over an I.V stand and set it up right next to the table. The floor underneath the stand moved up and covered parts of the stand to hold it in place.

         “Now all we have to do is wait until she wakes up. I am so going to yell at her when she does!” Leo muttered.

* * *

Galene ****

* * *

**_*Ow…. What in the Hades happened? I haven’t felt this sore since Sal decided to beat me unconscious last month. Plus the fact that I am feeling like Blackjack decided to use me as a tap-dancing rug. And why is so damn hot.*_ **

         “I’m worried about her Robin. She has yet to wake up and it has been over a week.”

**_*WHAT!!! I’ve been asleep for over a week! Oh Nico and Will are going to kill me, well that’s if Sal doesn’t first.*_ **

         “We just have to wait, M’gann. Calypso said that she nearly drained all of her life force for just causing that 10.5 earthquakes. Which by the way must have sparked the fever and a seizure.

 **_*Gamótata skatá_ ** _(Fucking shit)_ **_Will is so gonna kill me. That if Percy or Leo doesn’t do it first. I wonder what they told everyone. UGGHH this fire is killing me. Why is so hot? It burns…..*_ **  Very gently but desperately, Galene reached for the mind of her redhead friend.

 _/M’gann?/_ Galene whispered. Thankfully not a second later she heard a small gasp then a cool hand was on her forehead. Galene nearly moaned in bliss.

 _/Sea, how are you feeling?/_ Galene whimpered, something she hasn’t done in a long time. Instead of answering she push what she was feeling to her.

         “ Fuck. Robin, can you please get a cool rag as well as some ice packs. It looks like her fever spiked again.” Robin must have nodded because there were no words said.

_/Wha- What happened?/_

_/What do you remember Galene?/_

_/I remembered the mission, that Leo’s alive and that he has a really hot girlfriend. I remember my part, the fact that I had to find Festus. Then…. I remember getting really mad about something, which is odd since I don’t get mad very easy. What happened to me?/_ M’gann sighed out loud but kept her hand on her friend forehead. Galene barely heard the sound of soft footfalls that she knew was the Boy wonder.

         “Here M’gann I got everything you asked for.”

         “Good, hand me the cloth first then put the ice packs on her wrist then the back of the neck.” Galene moaned as the coolness of the ice packs and the on her wrist and neck.

 _/Is that better?/_ M’gann asked with a hint of laughter.

 _/Yes, thank you. Where are we?/_  

_/The base. Your friends are staying here till you wake up. Strangely your cousin and his friend weren’t asking where you are. Why is that, you’ve been gone a week?/_

_/Oh they're used to me disappearing for a weeks time. I haven’t exactly been stable as of late. As long as I, at the very least, contact them before four weeks are up, they respect my privacy./_

_/Oh……. That's weird./_

_/Perhaps. But it’s my family so what do you expect?/_ M’gann chuckled at that then brought Robin in the mental conversion.

 _/So Sea how do you feel?/_ Robin asked as M’gann lifted up Galene’s head to set her in M’gann’s lap.

_/Like I’m being boiled and burned alive. What I want to know is how I got like this? I remember bits and pieces but not enough to actually know what happened./_

_/Well…. You found Festus and were apparently getting everyone off of the island which all of them were found and immediately arrested. You then traveled to the main room which you must have heard what they were planning to do with your friend Leo./_

_/Yea, I remembered that they wanted to use his own ability or find a way to remove it from Leo so that they could use it for themselves. After that it is blurry./_

_/You got mad at them then according to Leo you pretty much overused your power which by the way got you to put on the list for people with powers that could potentially destroy the world for on the Batcomputer. The youngest as I know./_ Robin said with a slight note of happiness. Galene groaned while M’gann and Robin chuckled. _/Don’t worry Batman won’t reveal who’s on the list till they are of age or their powers grow to hard for them to control without proper training. You are in the first category. Leo told him that normally you have excellent control over your abilities and that was the first time in what over a year?/_

_/Year and a half, and thank god. I already had enough trouble with my brother disappearing for nearly a year, I don’t need someone else on my ass./_

_/Don’t worry Sea. Batman understands and will make sure that it will remain confidential. So anyways after you very impressively display powers. your friend Leo and his ‘girlfriend Calypso have been staying here till you woke up and we could think of a plan. 24 hours later you suddenly started having a seizure and a 40.0-celsius fever./_

_/Robin you did it again. He means.../_

_/SHIT Will is definitely going to kill me. Its been forever since I got a fever THAT high. 104 is definitely not normal for me. Judging by how I feel its gotten down to a manageable level for us to work with?/_

_/Yea, if you call 103.99 manageable./_ Galene sighed and focused. She could feel the condensation on the three ice packs and drew the water toward her.

 _/Alright now it is down toward the hundreds…..Now all we need is…. Shit I knew that I forgot something./_ Galene felt rather put out that she felt M’gann shaking.

         “Hey, its …..not nice to …. laugh.” Galene felt a shot of pride from making both M’gann and the boy wonder jump. She then heard a shuffling.

         “¿Y qué ... estás ... riéndote de ... león de Fuego?” _(And what... are you .... laughing at.... fire lion?)_ The shuffling stopped then a familiar latino elf popped in to view.

         “Entonces, ¿qué desastre te metiste en esta vez estrella de agua? ¿Y cómo puedo ayudar a solucionarlo?” _(So what mess did you get yourself into this time Water star? And how can I help fix it?)_ Galene muttered,

         “It’s not my …. my brother and….. I am cursed.” Leo started to shuffle which suspically sounded like laughter that was being hidden. “Oh laugh it up…. fire boy because I doubt …..you’ll get a chance to after I tell Seaweed brain ….. and a company that you're alive.” Leo suddenly started to choke and Robin reached over and thumped him on the back.

         “What do you mean by that Seastar?” Galene yawned.

 _/I’ll tell you later. I still need to do more healing and I am still very tired./_ Everyone chuckled and left with the exception of M’gann who still had Galene’s head in her lap.

         “I’ll see you…. later pequeño león de fuego. _(little fire lion)_ ” Leo walked back and placed a small kiss on Galene’s forehead.

         “Consigue una mejor chica de agua, hablaremos cuando estés mejor.” _(Get better water girl, we will talk when you are better.)_ With that Leo followed Robin and out the door.

 _/You still love him./_ M’gann commented.

_/I never stopped Megan. But after a year of him basically being dead to me…. I think that I can honestly say my love for him was nothing more than that I would have for a little brother./_

_/So I’m guessing that you didn’t know about Calypso then?/_ Galene sighed.

_/Not in the way you think, as far as I knew she was trapped on an island somewhere on the earth I just didn’t know where. My half brother was trapped on the same inland for a week as well. That why I’m a lot more accepting of Calypso. If she can give Leo happiness then that makes me happy. See you in a little bit, Megan. Oh, can you get my homework from the teachers? Just tell them that I got sick at your place and was staying there. Tell Nico and Will that I’ll talk to them when I am better./_

_/Alright Galene. See you when you are better./_

 

* * *

_**(Three days later)** _

* * *

Galene looked over the small group. Yesterday Galene told Nico and Will who about Leo (the unedited version) then the both of them processed to cuss Leo out for making them think that he was dead. Galene started to laugh till Leo spilled the fact that the reason why Galene herself had missed a week of school and was by technically should have still been on bed rest. Yea Galene is not so happy with Leo at the moment.

         “Hey there baby sister, how’ve you been?”

         “Good, Perce it good to see you again. Its been too long. Hi Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, and Reyna. How have you guys been?”

         “We’ve been good Galene. And why are you tied to the ground?” Hazel asked.

         “Pissed off Will again.”

Seven heads nodded with understanding. Galene frown. 

          "You know, there is such a thing called rescuing me." 

         “Not against Will. So sis why did you call us?”

         “Well, last week I ran into someone that you guys might want to meet.”

         “Alright then. Nico, Will drag ‘im on out.” Suddenly a scream went up from the shadows to the group’s right. The group of eight watches as Nico and Will dragged a small form between them. Leo was twisting and turning in Will and Nico’s arms.

         “Vamos león de fuego, ¿no quieres conocer a nuestros amigos?” _(Come on Fire lion, don't you want to meet our friends?)_

         “Vete a la mierda, chica de agua! ¡No quería verlos de esta manera!” _(Fuck you water girl!!!! I didn't want to meet them this way!)_ Seven faces dropped in shock, while Galene took the camera that she was hiding and snapped nearly a dozen photos, just knowing that they would make awesome blackmail or the way Percy and Annabeth were heading a perfect wedding day story. Hiding away the camera before anyone saw it. Hazel was the first to break out of the shock she ran up to the group and nearly jumped on him, screaming,

         “LEO!!!!!!!” That shocked everyone else into moving. Frank very nearly followed his girlfriend's actions. But had a bit more resistant. Percy looked back to his sister on the ground.

         “H...how….. Where …. Where did you find him?”

         “I was walking on the beach a couple of nights ago when Festus nearly jumped me. Leo came running after him and saw me. I can only guess that Festus either smelt me or something like that.” Leo pulled Frank into the hug and started whispering to the two of them. “Will, can you please untie me? I promise not to do anything too stressful for the next week.” Will looked down at Galene and press his lips together and raised an eyebrow. Galene looked back and pulled out her puppy eyes at him. Will just shook his head then waved his hands over the ropes thus releasing her.

         “Hall-freaking-ullia!!” Galene nearly jackknifed up and gave her still shocked brother a giant hug. Percy unfroze and returned the hug with equal gusto.

         “Thank you so much, sister.”

         “Of course big brother, but that is not all who I found. Look past the group.” Percy looked to pass the crying trio and saw Calypso. He froze again and paled as well. Galene chuckled, let go of her brother and went over to Calypso and whispered in her ear, “You made him freeze and pale at the same time. Nice job!”  Calypso just smiled then walk over to the still frozen Percy. Annabeth was about to walk over when Galene put a hand on her arm. “Annabeth let them work it out on their own. Remember the promise Percy made. Leo was the one who fulfilled it, but there is still resentment there. Let them talk first then introduced yourself. She is not as mad as you think, she just wants Perce to know.”

         “When did you get so smart?” Annabeth looked over at her.

         “Someone had to get the brains of the family because we all know that Percy doesn’t have any.” Annabeth started to laugh when Leo yelped and collapsed to the ground both hand over his junk and started to whimper. Piper was cursing in French and english while Jason had a had on Leo's shoulder his face filled with sympathy and… she thinks was regret. Annabeth walked over to the group and dragged Leo up. Everyone froze and waited to see what was going to happen when Annabeth pulled Leo into a tight hug.

         “YOU EVER SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN LEO, I’LL…. I’LL…. I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’LL DO BUT I KNOW YOU WON’T LIKE IT.” Annabeth then put her head on his shoulder and started crying. Leo looked shocked for a few moments then moved his arms to hug Annabeth.

         “Well, that turned out well,” Galene commented. Then she felt a buzz in her pocket. She walked over to Renya and told her. “I’ll be back soon, I have to use the restroom.” She nodded and Galene walked nearly a mile away to not led a monster to her family. Checking her phone she found that it was an unknown number that had sent a text.

_‘Come to your mom’s room as soon as you are available. There is something that you really should know. -B’_

**_*Why is Batman texting me? As far as I know, there is no mission for tonight and there is nothing that I can think of that would be important.*_ **

_‘Give me thirty minutes.’_

_‘Agreed’_ Galene then wiped the number off her phone. She was then walking back to the group when a flash of silver and black caught her eye. Tilting the head back she quickly reached up and snatched the knife out of the air.

         “Nice try Thaila. But you will have to be quicker than that.” A loud groan came from Galene’s left.

         “You are getting too damn good at that cousin.”

         “I know.” Galene chirped. “So are you planning to the improv party that everyone is planning.”

         “Yes. Why are you asking?”

         “Can you tell them that something came up for a couple of school friends that I have to go deal with.”

         “If can I ask which school friends? After all, you are not well known for making friends.”

         “Their names are Megan Morse and Connor Kent.”

         “Have fun then.”

         “See you sparky.” Galene gathered some water and disappeared as she heard Thaila yell not to call her sparky.


	11. The truth revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /italics/ mental link  
> *Bold italics* Thoughts   
> (italics) translations
> 
> WARNING EXTREME CHILD ABUSE AHEAD PLEASE SKIP IF IT WILL TRIGGER YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will post a summary of what it was in the endnotes. There is another warning when you get to that part.

         “Hey, Miranda.”

         “Hello, Galene, did you have a good school week?”

         “You could say that. I ended up getting sick and missing the school week” Miranda laughed, and Galene walks away toward the elevator. As she walking to her room Batman came in from the window. 

         “What’s up? I thought that today was an off day for me?” 

         “I wish it was, Galene for the record I am very sorry for this.” Batman passes over a chart. 

         “Sir, what does this mean?” 

         “Your mother was never poisoned. Dr. Vargas told you that to get your steal your money.” Galene felt her blood run cold. 

**_*W..what…. Mom was never poisoned…..*_ **

         “So what is wrong with her sir?

         “From the test that I have run on her, it looks like stage five brain cancer. I’m sorry Seastar but there is no treatment plan for this late of cancer especially where it is located.” Galene nearly collapsed where she stood, a chair slide underneath her before she truly collapsed. 

         “No… Mama…..” Galene head went in her hands and she started to cry.  **_*Mama I am so sorry! Come on Galene pick yourself back up and break down later.*_ ** Galene wiped her tears from her face and straighten her back. 

         “Do you know how much longer does she has?” 

         “From the rate her body is shutting down, I would have to say sometime within the next few weeks.” Galene closed her eyes and a few tears slipped out. “Do you want to take a break from the team to take care of your mom?” 

         “Yes please, give me a month and tell them it is because of Leo. M’gann knows who I am and I really do not want anyone to know till I tell them.”

         “Understood. I will see you in a month then. Oh, don’t worry about Dr. Vargas. I will deal with him.” Galene nodded and moved to sit next to her mom. 

“I wish that I knew that you weren’t poisoned. But I promise that I will spend as much time by your side till Thanos takes you.”

* * *

( _ One week Time Skip _ )

* * *

 

Galene kept her word. She never left the room with the exception when she snuck back to her hell hole once, to take a shower, even then it was never more than an hour. She lost her ability to cry a week ago. Somehow Galene got the feeling that today would be the last she would see her mom. Batman came almost every day, they never really talked much but some of the days he gave reports of the team, of how they were doing and all that. Apparently, M’gann and Connor have been running interference from her family saying that something came up and she would be gone on a previous school trip that she was going on for the month. Unfortunately, Galene knew that excuse would not work for long.

         “Hello, daughter of the sea.” Galene dull eyes looked up to see the chocolate brown eyes of Death.”

         “Ello Thanos. I’m guessing that it is my mom time then.” She says with a rough voice. She rarely spoke even when Batman came. She mostly let him do all of the talking. He nodded. “Then you can take her. All I ask is that you make it as painless as you can.”

         “Rest easy Calm seas she will feel no pain.” Galene nodded and slowly got up from her seat and walked to the door but stopped before it.

         “I know that this would be considered rude but I ask that you would be gone before I come back as I do not wish to see you taking my mother. With that Galene walked out the door toward the chapel. It took her five minutes to reach it. She walks in. For once the room is empty. Galene took a seat near the middle. She lost track how long she was sitting there till a voice behind her started to talk.

         “You know, you never struck me as a ravenette. I thought that red was your natural hair color.” Galene looks back to the boy not much older than fourteen. He had a pair of black shades on as well as a jacket with a hoodie. She just looked back at the front. “Yea Bats said you weren’t much for talking anymore.” The boy moved so that he was right next to her. “I suppose that you are wondering why I’m here aren’t you?” Galene just shrugged. Honestly, she could not give a flying fuck why Robin was here. “For one you actually made Batman worry for you, not to mention me right now. Secondly Bats is passing on the message that all of the money the slimeball stole from you will be returned to you in…” Galene suddenly stood up and glared and the Boy Wonder.

         “But it will not give back my mother! All the money in the world will not get her back. I don’t care about the money all I wish is that he pays for taking my mother away. I looked into it. Had he not tell me that she was poisoned, had he told me the truth I would not be here today. FUCK OFF ΚΟΚΚΙΝΟΛΑΙΜΗΣ  _ (ROBIN) _ . I’ll come back when I’m ready.” With that Galene left not noticing the small tracker that was placed on the inside of her jacket. When she got to back to the room she saw the new doctor writing something on his clipboard.

         “Miss Star your mother passed away at 6 o’clock this morning. The body will be sent to the funeral home of your choice additional we have contacted your stepfather as well and he is on his way to pick you up. Galene just nodded. After all… she wasn’t feeling anything so what did it matter anymore. Not three minutes passed when Sal waddled in.

         “Come on! I don’t have time waiting for you” Galene just turned and grabbed her bag and followed Sal out of the hospital.

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**_WARNING EXTREME CHILD ABUSE AND LANGUAGE AHEAD PLEASE SKIP IF IT WILL TRIGGER YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She didn’t even make it into the living room when she felt a large fist hit her back, she briefly lost her breathe for a few moments then the fist became raining down on her. Galene curled in on herself to try and protect her head. Sal then started to kick her until she could just lay there a bloody mess. 

         “You see that what happens when you get close to anyone. YOU FUCKING KILL THEM!!!! I’ll teach you though you won’t be leaving this apartment till you learn your fucking lesson bitch. Starting with a proper thrashing.” **_*He is right, I can’t let the team find out. I am sorry.*_ ** Galene places several mental blocks around her mind locking M’gann out, while Sal unbuckled his belt and swung it down across her back with a sharp crack. Galene just laid there too hurt to move. To her, it felt like hours before she felt Sal pick her up and tossed her into a broom closet. “You don’t deserve a room freak. After all, you killed your own precious mummy. Killers don’t get anything but a good proper thrashing. See you later FREAK!!” Sal slammed the door shut and Galene barely heard a deadbolt and a lock snap in place over the static in her head. It did not take her long to slip into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Sal punched Galene in the back then the rest of her body. Galene made the decision to block M'gann link to her, afterward Sal whipped her back to shreds. Then tossed her in a broom closet. The warning will travel to the next page then will only be said in passing.


	12. Operation: Calm sea rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /italics/ mental link  
> *Bold italics* Thoughts 
> 
> WARNING EXTREME CHILD ABUSE AHEAD PLEASE SKIP IF IT WILL TRIGGER YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The words 'safe to read now' is your stop.

Four Weeks time skip

Galene lost all point and reference to time after that day. All she knew was that it was sometime in winter and she was freezing. Sal kept her in the broom closet only bringing her out to beat her, mostly with his fist and feet. But when he was drunk he would whip her either with his belt or a whip made of broken glass shards and pieces of sharp metal. With the exception of _That Night_. When a vicious cold front came through Sal moved her to her old room and proceed to break both of her ankles and opened the window. Now all she could feel now was pain and coldness. All that she was thankful for was that Sal never could touch her in a sexual way. Apparently, he was gay and found the idea of touching girls except to beat them repulsive. The door slammed from somewhere inside the apartment. Heavy stomps resonated throughout the house. Galene felt her heart stop. Sal was angrier than he was ever before. She closed her eyes to prepare herself for the pain. He slammed the door to her room and glared at her.

“You disgusting freak! Here you go and get me fired from my job. I’m going to make you pay for that!” Sal smelled of liquor again, that was never good. He was a lot crueler drunk, than he was sober. He then brought out a carving knife and lifted up the formerly white, now a rustic-brown, thin tank top that covered Galene stuffing it in her mouth, then wrapping the lower half of her face including the mouth with nearly an entire roll of gorilla duct tape. At the first drag of the knife, Galene felt like screaming, the pain was worse than anything that she has ever faced. After what felt like hours of torture Sal stopped and looked straight into her eyes. And grinned,  “You know I just remembered how much you love swimming freak. So you know what I going to make sure you will never have that ability again. Galene eyes widened with fear and she tried to beg him to stop.

 _*What is he going to do that he hasn’t already done? I just hope….*_ Galene screamed as a sharp pain radiates from her midback. Tears streamed down her face as a bright red liquid pooled around her. Some was a dark brown from pass blood spilled. But this was a lot more than she was used to. So as a last-ditch effort to save her life she dropped the mental barriers and called out for M’gann.

_/Megan, M’gann…. Help me….please help…./_

* * *

M'gann

* * *

 

M’gann was worried, and she wasn’t the only one. Everyone on the team was. Ever since Galene’s mental connection cut off the entire team was worried about their newest member. She was just about to make another batch of cookies when she felt pain all over the body. She screamed out causing everyone to run to her.

“Miss Martin are you alright?” Aqualad was right in front of her and when she was about to tell him something, she stopped as she heard in her mind,

 _/Megan, M’gann…. Help me….please help…./_ With that, the pain was gone as quick as it came.

“It’s Seastar! She is asking for help!”  

“Do you know where she is?” Zatanna asked worriedly

“No. She didn’t…” M’gann was saying when Robin stopped her

“She currently in the apartment buildings off Main St, top floor. We will need to take the bioship. It will be a lot quicker.” Everyone stopped and stared at him. “What? I saw her about four weeks ago and bugged her just in case. Looks like my bat paranoia actually paid off.” The entire group just nodded in an agreement; then ran toward the bioship. M’gann popped in the driver seat and took off, she was pushing as fast as she could for the area. But to the occupants it could have been going one mile per hour, it was not fast enough. When they had arrived at the apartment complex, top floor, they were on guard. They were going in the only open window on the floor.

 _/That’s odd. It is the middle of December. Who in there right mind would have a window opened?/_ Artemis questioned.

 _/Whatever. It works out for us because it is the closest window to the tracker./_ Robin commented.  As he went in first, the rest of the team waited for the all clear when Robin very nearly screamed in the earpieces as well as the mental connection.

 **_/SFÂNT…LA DRACU!!! _(HOLY… FUCK!!!)_ GUYS GET IN HERE NOW!!!!! M’GANN… SOMEBODY GET THE BIOSHIP CLOSER TO THE WINDOW AND PREPARE THE MEDBAY. IMMEDIATELY!!!!!!!!!/_ ** The team, in confusion, climbed in the room as they looked around each of them froze as they saw a young girl with long black wavy hair. Black gorilla duct tape covered her mouth and lower face. Barely missing her nose. A brownish-red tank top looked like it was stuffed in the mouth before the duct tape was wrapped. Her entire body looked like one giant bruise, cuts, and burns. Both of her ankles looked swollen and one was leaking yellowish pus on a large cut which had pieces of white swimming in it. The left arm had the radius bone popping up between the skin. On the girls, stomach was the word FREAK deeply carved it to it, which look fresh. But the most concerning was the deep wound on the middle of her back in which her spinal cord was easily seen. In fact, her entire back was just strips of flesh, some from just the smell alone was rotting. Zatanna, Rocket, Artemis, and Kid Flash all threw up where they stood. M’gann cried out with tears streaming down her face. Soon she could not hold herself up and collapse on her knees and ankles. Her face went slack and it was obvious that she was going into shock, she just started to mouthing Galene. Robin and Aqualad were just frozen, both staring at the body, both thinking,

 _*What the fuck is in front of us?*_  Superboy stared at his friend Galene, shaking. Not in fear or disgust, but pure hatred at the one who dared to hurt one of his teammates. Especially the one who never commented on him watching snow, all she did was a smile and walked off or sat down with him and started knitting. Gently he reached down and place two fingers on the neck to check her heartbeat. His eyes widened as he felt a very slow and erratic heartbeat. He slowly reached over and picked Galene up; Carried her out to the bioship with a resolute purpose. M’gann started crying and saying,

“Galene” as she stared and the pool of blood.  Aqualad was about to follow but looked at everyone just staring into space. So he pushed his own fear and shock away and started giving orders.

“Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Zatanna and I are going to find ALL of the girl’s stuff. She will not be coming back here. Rocket, you and Miss Martin go help Superboy stabilize the girl… Galene right. And get her to the base. Afterward sent the Bioship back for us.” Everyone snapped to attention and got to work. Rocket and M’gann basically fled at the command. Aqualad just watched around the group. Artemis started to go through the closet. Zatanna was going through the dresser on the other side. Robin was going thru the desk and bookshelf combo. Kid Flash left the room and walked around the apartment. It was disgusting. Beer bottles covered the floor as well as needles. Kid knelt down next to a splotch of dried blood. Frowning he moved on till he reaches a kitchenette. Looking around there was a ton of beer and hard alcohol bottles around as well as broken glass bottles.

 _*That’s strange. Why have the broom and dustpan out but not clean? Especially that it is one of those new collapsible brooms and dustpan sets.*_ Kid looked around and eyes widened at a small closet off to the side. It had three lock and keys, and five deadbolts.  _*_ _Ok who in their right mind would put SEVEN different locks on one closet…. unless….*_ Kid Flash body froze at the thought that wormed in his head. Slowly he walks toward the closet with trepidation. Breaking the locks and opening the door all he found was a torn bloodied jacket and inside one of the pockets was a very familiar bat/robin tracker. _*That Bastard!!*_ Kid walked back to the team and said,

“Found your tracker, Robin. It was in a broom closet, that you don’t need to see.”

“Why not?” Artemis asks from the closet looking through clothes that the girl might want to wear.  

“Let's just say someone was waiting for the cold front to hit but didn’t want the girl to stay in a regular room so they thought that a broom closet would work better.” Kid  Flash’s eyes flashed with promises of pain. Everyone flinched at the thought of living in a broom closet.

 

 

 

* * *

_****Safe to read now!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ** _

* * *

 

“Guys I think that you need to see this,” Artemis said with awe in her voice. Everyone walked over and looked in the closet. The back wall had moved over. About a dozen torches lit up a good size room. One wall was filled with paper clippings, most of them were about Kobra and their movements. Robin hummed an approval at the sight. On the other side of the papered wall, were two armor stands. One had a full set of greek style armor, made out of a bronze- copper material. The other had armor that everyone was familiar with. A silver breastplate with a sea green trident that was on the right breast. On where the waistline was two gun holsters with what looked like a revolver handgun with an ancient Greek inscription. There were multiple daggers holders around the armor plating. In the middle of the room was a desk that had a wooden mask stand that held the black mask with blue and gold detailing. You could see everyone’s eyes hardened.

“Zatanna helps Artemis pack this up as well.” Aqualad took Robin and Kid Flash out of the room to the main bedroom. Kid went and collapsed on the bed with his head in his hands and he elbows on his knees.

“Aqualad what is going to happen to Seastar, you know as well as I do that knife severed her spinal cord and if it wasn’t for M’gann and the mental connection Sea would be dead right now.” Robin looked over from the photo book that he was packing.

“I know Robin, I know.”

“Are we going to make bastard who FUCKING did this pay? Or will we be forced to hand it over to the League and the authorities?” Kid bit out.

“First we will make sure that Seastar lives first. Then we will find out who hurt her, then….” He locked eyes with Kid and Robin, “We make sure that they regret hurting a member of our team. And for this, we will involve the League but they will have to understand that we are the ones that work this NOT the authorities.” Everyone nodded; Robin started typing something in his gauntlet. Once the team was sure that they had gotten all of Seastar’s stuff they retreated to the still there bioship.

“Let’s hurry back to base to get Seastar proper medical treatment.”

“Yes, sir.” M’gann pushed the bioship a lot faster than she ever did before. Robin and Kid Flash focused on stabilizing Seastar, but they were worried. She was losing blood and unfortunately, Seastar never put her blood type on file.

“M’gann can’t you just change yourself into her to get the blood needed?” Rocket asked.

“DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD HAVE FUCKING DONE THAT IF I COULD!!!???” Megan yelled back green eyes flashing although they were red and watery. Rocket was about to yell back when Aqualad placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Within minutes the bioship landed in the hanger. Kid picked up Galene and ran all the way to the med bay. He was surprised that he wasn’t surprised Batman was there waiting.

“Put her on the Gurney Kid.”

“M’gann can’t change her blood type to match. And she also heals faster with water.”

“Thank you for telling me. Get Robin and Red Tornado he just arrived.”

“Yes, sir.” Kid sped away nearly running into said people. “Batman wants the both of you in the med bay immediately. Both of them nodded then started to run. Kid sighed and walked back to the Kitchen/T.V room. There he found everyone in the same position that they were in nearly an hour ago. Except for this time, you could cut the defeated air around everyone with a knife. M’gann was just looking at a group of papers in her hands.

“What are those M’gann?” M’gann was in her human form showing everyone how hopeless she felt.

“Galene and my school project that we did together. Apparently, she saved it as well as pictures of all of the cheerleading games that I could go to. Connor talking to her cousin Nico. I don’t know why she would save this stuff.”

“It sounds like she is making a scrapbook,” Zatanna said. Entering the room with Artemis which both of them looked like they changed clothes it a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

“What is a scrapbook?”

“It is a book filled with little mementos, pictures, and other stuff. It is meant to show a part of a person's life.”

“Wow, that so cool,” Megan whispered in shock. Artemis looked over and found newspaper clippings of everyone on the team. Even the more reclusive members of the team (aka Superboy and Kaldur) “I can’t believe that she thinks that all of us makes an impact on her life.”

“You might never fully know the impact you have on another person’s life.” Kaldur said, “You told us that you helped her the first day of earth school for you. That act of kindness is what caused her to make a scrapbook. I’m guessing that she was making one for you to show your time in an earth school. Or maybe a scrapbook of your guys' friendship.” That didn’t help M’gann, and she started to cry again. Connor wrapped his arms around M’gann. Suddenly the room darkened and the temperature dropped five degrees. From the corner, a blob slid out which change to have two forms tumbling out. M’gann gasped as the shadows revealed and moved behind the two new figures.

“WHERE IS MY COUSIN?” The cold onyx eyes of a very pissed off Nico Di Angelo stared at M’gann and Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!! Galene was rescued but will she survive?..... next chapter will have a lot of blood and gore and a crappy medical scene, so this is your warning. Also, I started a youtube playlist that goes with the music that I added or had in mind for Galene. See you next time! Here is the link for it, https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeYhq-pGxGGYhdosy9MKssQXcVvIfW1XH
> 
> Firestarmlp


End file.
